The Crew of the 'Surrender to Adventure'
by Omnivorish 4Life
Summary: This is a One Piece Fan Fiction with Original characters with no relationships to the One Piece Main characters, but are affected by events that happened in the world that may have been caused by the main characters.
1. The Character Sheet of the Departure

The Legendary Crew of the 'Surrender to Adventure' Beginning Character Sheet -

Istuki Akimoto - A child to a pirate currently held in Impel Down, so he was born into slavery under command of the World Nobles at the Holy Land Mariejois.

Epithet - 'Immature'

Given Name - 'Ki no otoko', Istuki never learned his name, since he was separated from his parents, and never decided to give himself one, but the World Government did,

Nickname - 'Faceless Treant'

Age - 21

Sex - Male

Species - Human

Height - 5'11"

Weight - 127 lbs.

Hair Color - Dark Purple

Hair Cut - Short Spikes

Facial Hair - Bare (No matter how hard he tries he can't even grow a stubble)

Skin Color - Light Caramel Color

Eye Color - Dark Grey

Personality - Very Immature/Lazy

Alignment - Chaotic Neutral

Occupation - Pirate Captain/Former Slave

Strengths - Proficient with melee and long range weapons, has the power of a Devil Fruit.

Weaknesses - Is extremely lazy, is constantly hungry, and is deaf in one ear.

Weapons - A crossbow with an assortment of different types of arrow, and a granite staff that can turn into a scythe.

Attire - Often seen with black, dark purple, or dark green clothes.

Trademark Color - Dark Purple, and Dark Green

Dream - To find the One Piece and bring down the World Government, and to have fun and develop a crew on his adventure.

Bounty - 0 Beli

Grimm - Itsuki's beloved pet Owl

Age - 6

Sex - Male

Species - Ghost Owl

Height - 1'2"

Weight - 16 oz.

Eye Color - Bright Yellow

Personality - Over-confident with a hero complex, pessimistic, and has a great passion for money.

Alignment - Lawful neutral

Occupation - Treasurer

Strengths - Quick, Brave, along with his Devil Fruit Ability.

Weaknesses - Over-confident, extremely protective of money, scared of mice.

Trademark Color - Light Brown and White stripes.

Dream - To make as much money possible before dying.

Bounty - 0 Beli

Queen/Surrender to Adventure - Itsuki's pet dog that ate a Zoan type fruit that granted him the ability to become a ship anywhere from a dinghy to a galleon.

Age - 4

Sex - Female

Species - Chorki (Chihuahua/Yorkshire mix)

Height - 4"- 15" (depending on position, Ex: Lying Down - Standing on hind legs position.)

Fur Color - Black w/ brown stomach

Eye Color - Dark Brown

Personality - Loyal, Clingy towards friends, and has a love for eating takoyaki.

Alignment - True Neutral

Occupation - Ship

Strengths - Loyalty, Navigation, and Devil Fruit.

Weakness - Over Protective but cannot really do anything to protect anyone.

Trademark Color - Dark Caramel color

Bounty - 0 Beli

I'm am the author of the Fan Fiction and I cannot say for certain when this book will end but I can assure you, that it will be updated at least once or twice a month starting next weekend, so I hope you enjoy and decide to stick around for what's to come.


	2. The Unknown Path Awaits Part 1

The Unknown Path Awaits

The sun shone through branches of the trees softly onto Itsuki's face. It gently woke him from his sleep. As he sat up and stretched, he remember the dream that came to him exactly 4 years ago. It was a dream he remembered well. It was a dream that displayed what the life of a marine was, and it amazed him. So because of that dream, he decided to become a pirate. This was because the life of a marine was not what he wanted, it was practically being sheltered from danger, and besides, if he became a marine, he would have to work under the World Nobles.

Just then, there was a loud howl along with rustling branches getting closer and closer. Until finally, a small dog jumped out straight into Itsuki's chest, and practically licked his face raw. "Hey Queen, nice to see you too, baby girl!" Itsuki said with excitement due to the day they were currently experiencing, and the promise he made to himself 4 years ago today. "Today's the day we set sail, Queen.", as Queen got off of her master's lap, a sloth emerged from the trees, with a fruit in hand, offering it to Itsuki. "Thank you" Istuki said as he reached out his arm to accept the offering. But right before his finger to could reach it, a bird swooped over to and stole the fruit from the sloth, and flapped it's way to a tree right beside Ituski.

"Haha, very funny Grimm." Itsuki said sarcastically. "Now can you just hand me the fruit?" Itsuki questioned, but when he looked over towards his owl friend, he could see the remainder of the fruit slide down Grimm's throat. "YOU JERK!" Itsuki yelled as he began to climb the tree to wring the neck out of the feathered fiend that ate his fruit. "Just wait until I get up there, you'll be in for a world of hurt" Itsuki said with anticipation and bloodlust. Right as he reached the branch Grimm was on, Grimm had already flown to a tree approximately 20 feet away. "That's cheating, I told you to wait!" Itsuki said as he made his way back down the tree. "Fine, just come down from there." Itsuki said as he held out his arm for the bird to land on. Then Grimm swiftly landed on the proposed perch, and began nuzzling his head against Itsuki's, but Itsuki saw through the false affection. "I know you are just getting bugs out of your hair and putting them into mine." Itsuki deduced. Grimm froze with fear as he slowly turned towards his master, who was glaring at him with devil-like eyes. Then Grimm bowed as a way to beg for Itsuki's forgiveness. Itsuki laughed at the bird's response as he started to walk towards the shore to look for more food, with Grimm on his shoulder and Queen following from behind.

Once they reached to coast of island, Itsuki walked towards the stash where he kept his weapons and tools. "As of today, I'm a pirate," Itsuki said with an excited sigh. He decided it was time for him to finally layout that black 4 by 3 foot fabric that washed up a few weeks ago, which was finally dry. He took out cans of paint he made using mashed up and grinded fruits, in which he all colors of the rainbow, including white. With these colors he painted skull with crossbones with a forest of grey trees behind it on the fabric. "The pirate flag of the 'Stoneforest Pirates'. Now all I need is a sail." As Itsuki scavenged through his supplies to figure out how he could make a sail, he heard a loud boom in the distance. As he looked up he saw a small galleon moving slowly towards the island. Itsuki quickly put up his signs that he had been working on over the years, ones that say "Stay out", "Home To the 'Stoneforest Pirates'", "No Trespassing on 'Stoneforest Island'", and "Trespassers will be shot on sight. Then he quickly found a stick shoved it into the ground and tied his flag to the top to indicate that the island is claimed by pirates to avoid anyone finding him on this island that uninhabited by humans other than himself, but is the home to sea kings that attack only outsiders, which Itsuki was not.

Then Itsuki realized his mistake, after taking a closer look at the ship he realized that the ship belonged to marines, and the boom sound was the sound of a cannon fired at a sea king, which was now dead.

On the deck of the marine ship

"Dadadadadada" Lieutenant Commander Golem laughed, "The fish didn't even know what hit him". "Go men, row faster, we were sent on his cataloging mission for a reason, and I want an island named after me!" Golem shouted at the crew, who was resorted to rowing due to being in the Calm Belt, where Stoneforest island is located. This island has never before been found by humans due to it being in the Calm Belt, where no wind blows to move the sails. "Lieutenant Commander Golem, sir, there is a flag and sign on that island saying that it belongs to the 'Stoneforest Pirates'", a marine reported from the crow's nest of the ship. "WHAT?, NOOOOO, THAT'S MY ISLAND, I'LL BLOW THOSE PIRATES TO PIECES" Golem shouted.

On Stoneforest Island

"Oh my god, why did they have find this island today?" Itsuki asked himself. As the ship moved closer, Itsuki moved into the to hide and watch the ship. 4 minutes later, the Marine ship finally docked and the marines were moving about the deck, collecting weapons and food to prepare for what's to come on the island. "Come on men, we need to find these pirates and wipe them off the face of the earth!" Golem shouted at the men. Itsuki counted about 55 marines that came off the ship, and 15 that were left on the deck to protect the ship. About 3 minutes after the 55 people including Golem ventured into the island. Itsuki moved toward his weapons in the bush to left of him, he took his staff, his crossbow and about 7 of his arrows and moved slowly towards the ship. While Itsuki moved towards the ship, the sound of his footsteps were concealed by the sand and the target practice of the marines with their guns on his island protection signs. When he got to the side of the ship, he used two of his stone arrows to climb up the side of the ship, and used a window to enter the kitchen. "Wow, this place smells amazing, I can't even remember the last time I had meat." Itsuki said to the owl that was still on his shoulder. Itsuki opened the refrigerator to see a fresh stock of food. "Amazing, I'm definitely going to raid this place."

Itsuki looked through the door that was left cracked open to pinpoint the exact position of the marines on the deck. Then, Itsuki started hearing footsteps from a staircase to the lower brig of the ship to his left. _Someone's coming_ Itsuki thought to himself as he readied his staff. As the marine emerged from the staircase, he didn't even notice Itsuki while he headed straight to the refrigerator. "Stupid pirate, spitting his food out at me like that, I'll make sure he gets executed, and I'll be the one to do it too," the marine mumbled to himself. _There are pirates on the ship, maybe I can recruit one of them, but of course I'll free them all, _Itsuki thought to himself. "Jackson, get out here and look at this!" One of the marines yelled. "Be right there!" the man looking in the fridge responded. _OH SHIT, the guy is gonna turn around and see me, I have to do something, _Itsuki thought. So without thinking, Itsuki knocked Jackson out, stripped him of his clothes, put the clothes on himself, and went out to the deck, leaving Grimm inside.

"Whoa, Jackson when did you get that tan?" the marine questioned. "I didn't." Itsuki responded. "What?, well never mind, look at that!" the marine exclaimed. When Itsuki peered over the side of the ship, he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. Next to the side of the ship Itsuki climbed was Queen sitting there waiting for her master to return. _OH SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT QUEEN_, Istuki yelled in his mind. "So... Want to do some target practice on it or something?" The marine asked. "No!" Itsuki yelled, which caught Queen's attention. Queen recognized her master instantly and started to go to him using the plank to get on board.

Once on the deck, Queen jumped into Itsuki's arms and started licking his face. "Looks like the dog likes you" one marine pointed out. "Guess so, it's acting like it knows you." another marine said. At that moment, Grimm came flying out the door and landed on Itsuki's shoulder. "Where did that bird come from?" A marine asked. "I don't know." Itsuki responded, "I guess animals just love me today." Then the marine standing closest Itsuki's pulled his gun and aimed at him. "Hey, what are you..." Itsuki started to say but was cut off. "Shut up, everyone on this ship knows that Jackson was allergic to birds!" the marine exclaimed. Then with the end of his rifle, the marine knocked the hat off of Itsuki, exposing his purple short spiky hair. "Everyone also knows that Jackson's hair was straight and blonde!" said the marine. "You must be a pirate, but of all the pirates we have captured, none look the way you do, so you must be one of the Stoneforest Pirates!". "Correction... I am the only Stoneforest pirate." Itsuki said while taking out is staff. _Here we_ _go I guess, my first stand against the World Government._


End file.
